This invention relates generally to a combination wrench and particularly to a wrench suitable for use with a soldering or desoldering instrument and including a stand for such an instrument.
It is particularly desirable to tighten or loosen the nuts on a soldering instrument of the type disclosed and claimed in the applicant's prior patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,883,716 and 4,055,744. Thus, by tightening or loosening the nuts on these instruments, the soldering tips may be adjusted or removed and like operations performed. Also, since the tip is preferably electrically heated, it may get very hot, and provision should be made that the tip does not fall on a work bench, or into parts to be worked upon.
Furthermore, it is desirable that such a wrench is capable of tightening or loosening nuts of different sizes. On the other hand, it is desirable that such a wrench be small and easily carried by hand or in a tool box.